Come home, Sasuke
by The Lady Andar
Summary: When Sasuke left the village he thought he was rid of that moron. Unfortunately for the next couple of years a fictional Naruto forms itself in Sasuke's dreams. When faced with the actual, living breathing Naruto, what does Sasuke do? What does Naruto do? (So I'm pretty well kept with the manga but I tried to keep as vague as possible so it doesn't spoil. )


Hello, so I noticed so many of this type of fiction, but I wanted to write one too :D And so here it is. its like 2am so forgive any mistakes!

* * *

Sex was unimportant. Sex was something he would do only when it was time to begin the re-population of his clan. Sex was absolutely nothing more than that. So, when Sasuke began having the dreams he was angry. Damn that idiot for worming his way into every single aspect of his life.

At first it started as the usual kind of dream. Still annoying, but tolerable. He and Naruto were sparing, trying to prove who was stronger, who was better. This was normal. The kind of bond they shared.

_Naruto yelled, his raspy voice calling Sasuke's name as he charged a Rasengan. Sasuke formed a Chidori, feeling nostalgic. They ran for each other. But, just as they were about to hit, Naruto's rasengan disappeared and he hugged Sasuke firmly instead. Sasuke felt himself tense, ready for anything. _

_"Come home." Came the soft whisper, right against is ear. Warm, plush lips brushed the outer shell as a soft sigh escaped the younger male, it made Sasuke shiver involuntarily. _

And then Sasuke woke, covered in sweat and in a foul mood. Every damned night after that it was something similar. Their fights became a joke. Sasuke always woke sweaty and confused. That wasn't the worst of it though. Soon after they began, Naruto and Sasuke met face to face for the first time in quite some time. The encounter was annoying and all he wanted to do was end the source of his nightmares.

That night the dreams because more intense. Naruto looked older than he did in previous dreams, his voice deeper. Almost as if his subconscious mind took note of every new detail of the Naruto he had seen that day without his permission.

_Sasuke pulled his blade from it's sheath, ready to end Naruto's life once and for all. The blade moved through thin air, and suddenly Naruto was behind him, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist, lips at Sasuke's ear once again. _

_"Come home." The voice pleaded and Sasuke shook his head. Didn't that brainless idiot understand? He couldn't. He had things to do. There was nothing that could keep him from fulfilling his destiny! He turned around to swipe at Naruto, frustrated when his hand passed through, yet again. _

_Then there he was, pressed flush up against Sasuke, his hot breath fanning Sasuke's lips. Hands grabbed Sasuke's shirt forcefully keeping him in place as a kiss was landed, it wasn't like the accidental kisses that had happened previously. This kiss was innocent, yet demanding and it left Sasuke breathless. Naruto pulled away, just enough to speak. Sasuke found himself unable to tear his eyes from the damp rosy lips as Naruto whispered._

_"Come home, Sasuke." It sounded more like a proposition than a request. _

Sasuke had woken from that dream sweaty as usual, with an unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach. He moved to get out of bed and stopped mid-stand when he noticed it. Sasuke was no fool. He knew what an erection was, even if this was his first time experiencing it. He growled in frustration and willed it away by sheer stubbornness.

Damn that ridiculous moron. He trained twice as hard as usual, just to keep his mind busy enough not to think about it. Each and every encounter he had with Naruto the dreams got worse. Longer kisses, more touching. Once, Naruto was bold enough to cup Sasuke's erection in a gentle hand. Every single dream Naruto pleaded with Sasuke to come home.

Sasuke took it out on the real Naruto every time they met. He would say cruel things when he should have remained quiet, was unnecessarily murderous when he should ignore his presence. Itachi's death made it worse, the truth being revealed...

Sasuke truly had nothing left but revenge.

_"You truly hate the village now, don't you?" Naruto said from behind Sasuke, his arms wrapping around his middle. Sasuke accepted it this time, not having the gumption to fight the dream. "You know the village has no idea what happened. You cant blame its people." Sasuke ignored the fact that this was just his own mind creating things out of nothing. Naruto didn't even know what happened._

_"I blame everyone. The world did this to Itachi, to me. I'm just starting at the source." He sighed closing his eyes. Naruto's hold tightened around his waist. _

_"Then kill the people who were directly responsible. Kill Danzo. The elders." The raspy voice was at his ear again. Sasuke shook his head. The real Naruto would never tell him to kill anyone. The real Naruto would try to protect his innocence, as non-existent as it was._

_Naruto slid around to face Sasuke and crush there lips together. Sasuke hesitated, then let loose on those soft lips, taking full advantage of the way they parted in shock to shove his tongue past the younger boys teeth. Sasuke's pale hands fitted golden strands of hair and held Naruto's head in place as he took his frustration out into the kiss. _

_"Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered as he pulled away, vivid blue eyes shining with curiosity and wonder. "Come home to me." He pleaded. Sasuke shook his head, going in for another kiss, wondering if he cared more for the dream or the reality. _

Sasuke was so confused and angered by that dream, that after he killed Danzo, taking the fake Naruto up on his offer, he couldn't help himself when Sakura attempted to kill him. Sakura meant the world to Naruto! Maybe he would leave Sasuke alone if he murdered the woman he cared for! But then there was Naruto. The real Naruto. Sasuke was loosing his mind, and then Naruto said he understood what Sasuke was doing.

Wait, was this a dream?

Naruto doesn't understand Sasuke! He cant. Its not how this works! How will he know the difference now? Damn that idiot for growing up!

That night his dreams got worse again.

_"Were you trying to kill Sakura to get me to leave you alone? Or were you jealous Ill never love you like I love her?" Naruto teased, laying down in the grass field they had appeared in this time. Sasuke snorted._

_"Tch, why should I be jealous? You love me." Sasuke threw himself into the soft grass, liking the way it was cool against his skin. Naruto shifted so he was on top of Sasuke, straddling the pale Uchiha's hips. Sasuke gazed up at the almost evil grin that came across those amazing lips. _

_"It that so? I guess your right, but which one of us loves you the way you want?" He said in a teasing tone as he rubbed himself against Sasuke, causing a kind of friction that wasn't unpleasant. Sasuke didn't respond verbally, just pulled the dream's hair until their mouths connected. He didn't ant to think about how the real Naruto felt for him. In fact, he hated the real Naruto. He wasn't anything like the dream. _

_A soft moan escaped the boy on top of him. It fueled Sasuke's arousal. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed, moving so he was on top of him, grinding his hips into the others, kissing furiously. A beautiful flush spread across Naruto's face and neck as he leaned his head back, moaning out Sasuke's name. Music to his fucking ears. He showered the tan neck in small kisses and bites, making his way downward, unzipping the ridiculous orange jacket. Naruto caught his hair, dragging Sasuke back up gently. His blue gaze was so intense that Sasuke felt like he was drowning in the ocean. _

_And then lips were at his ear again, as hips bucked up. The seductive tone Naruto had should have been illegal as he moaned the words into Sasuke's ear. _

_"Come home with me, Sa-su-ke..."_

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Reviews are the best :D


End file.
